MK11
The MK-11 is an American designated marksman rifle. The MK-11 is unlocked at rank 3 or can be purchased with Credits. History The United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM) took interest in the SR-25, which was a scaled up version of the AR-15 chambered in 7.62x51mm, particularly for its high magazine capacity and faster engagement time compared to bolt-action rifles. After some modifications, SOCOM adopted the SR-25 as the Mk 11 Mod 0 in May 2000. Changes included a shorter 20 in (510 mm) barrel that could fire M118 and M118LR 7.62×51mm NATO rounds and had a quick detachable sound suppressor mount. An 11.35 in (288 mm) free-floating handguard rail system allowed for mounting accessories. Flip-up front sights and adjustable back-up iron sights were added, and an M16A2 stock and pistol grip were used.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SR-25Wikipedia - SR-25 SOCOM plans to entirely replace the MK11 with the SCAR MK. 20 Mod. 0 SSR by 2017 and the USMC started replacing the MK11 with the M110, which are very similar (the M110 in turn will be replaced by the M110A1 CSASS, a modified HK G28, which is in turn a modified MR308, which is the civilian version of the HK 417). In-Game The MK11 is a powerful rifle. It has low vertical recoil and moderate rate of fire for a semi-automatic weapon and its high accuracy helps it become very stable. Even when this gun is shot at maximum speed, it will still have a very tight spray due to its rate of fire (320RPM) This gun is always either a 3 shot kill or a 2 headshot kill at any range, even when equipped with the regular supressor. Its rate of fire is low and it has a delay after 3 to 4 shots. The MK11 is very effective at medium to long range thanks to it's high damage. It can take out snipers quite well and its suppression effects are as high as the M60. The MK-11 is a good choice for long range marksmanship if you don't quite prefer the sniper rifles in-game. However, at extremely long range (+600 studs), the MK11 will be outclassed by sniper rifles because of the lack of magnified optic and its lower accuracy. This weapon is a 2 headshot kill and 3 body shot kill no matter what suppressor you use, excluding the regular suppressor. The regular suppressor makes it a 3 headshot kill and a 4 body shot kill which makes it much worse due to its rate of fire. At close quarters combat, the MK11 is outgunned by almost all of the weapons in Phantom Forces. Its low rate of fire and the trigger delay makes make it impractical for this situation, useless that the user is very skilled with this weapon or has some luck with getting a weakened enemy who has low HP. A side arm like the Serbu Shotgun or an automatic pistol are highly recommended while using this weapon, as the MK-11 performs very respectably at the ranges which those secondaries aren't effective at. The attachments that increase the MK11's aiming stability and accuracy are best for the MK11. These include the Stubby Grip, the Angled Grip, the Compensator/Muzzle Brake, any of the lasers, and high zoom optics like the ACOG. The fact that the weapon cannot one-shot headshot enemies and still has a lower fire rate than say, the M9, dissuades some people because it is difficult to reach the optimal firing rate and is incapable of inflicting a one-shot headshot on enemies with full health and having the instant kill, like the SCAR-SSR or SVU. The MK-11, considering the aforementioned flaws, manages to stay useful because of its accuracy, low bullet drop, and a powerful suppression thanks to its 7.62x51mm cartridge, which can disorient enemies with the screen shake. This combination of traits can make the MK-11 an effective anti-sniper/sharpshooter weapon, capable of supporting teammates by forcing enemies to take cover from damage which they can't return and fighting snipers on a surprisingly level playing field. It is also important that this weapon's rate of fire not be underestimated. Newer players who do not know how to not overpay on clicking speed should know that this gun's ROF increases drastically when firing is not overpaid. Overpaying means to click faster than the weapon's maximum firing rate, staggering the intervals between firings of the weapon. In the hands of a player that can control for overpaying, this gun can shoot destructively fast, maybe having a TTK faster than some assault rifles. Pros and Cons Pros: * Very stable even when fired at maximum speed * High damage and a 2 to 3 shot kill depending on the range * Common ammunition * Extremely high penetrating power * Accurate Neutral:y * Deceptively high rate of fire Cons: * Low amount of reserve ammo Trivia * The MK11 in-game is the MK11 Mod 0. * Using anti-recoil attachments will result in barely any recoil, even or equal to an M16A4 or AN-94, depending on the attachment setup. * The default sights are actually the backup iron sights of the weapon in real life. So, it quite resembles the Canted Iron Sights attachment. * This was the first marksman rifle added into the game, and most players agreed that this weapon was incredibly underpowered in the Alpha. * In the early days of Phantom Forces Alpha, moving even a little bit with the MK11 would cause its iron sights to move side to side, enough to block the actual target the user was trying to kill. Many considered this as the whole reason no one wanted to try using the MK11. * The MK11's penetration value is at an insane 17 studs. This is a typo that has not been fixed in the main game, but was fixed in the Community Testing Environment (CTE). Gallery Rektem.jpg Mk11guide.jpg Screen_Shot_2016-07-25 at 8.04.37 PM.png References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Designated Marksman Rifles